forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty seekers
The bounty seekers were a trio of bounty hunters sent by Baron Abon Duum of Manshaka in Calimshan to recapture Vajra Valmeyjar, the famous veteran slave-gladiator of the Arena of Blood who had escaped the baron's service. The bounty hunters seen in the ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comics "The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka" and "The Secret of Selûne's Eye" are not named, either as a group or individually. For convenience, this article uses the name "bounty seekers", a phrase used commonly in both comics and the title of the first.By their garb and weapons, and their association with the Arena of Blood, it is possible that the bounty seekers are former gladiators. They appear familiar with Vajra's fighting style, but any prior contact between them is not made clear. History Baron Abon Duum wanted Vajra back in his service, as she'd been very profitable to him as a gladiator, and so sent the bounty seekers after her. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the bounty seekers had pursued Vajra to the city of Waterdeep. There, they heard of a street brawl in which Vajra and her companions had beaten off some thugs attacking a drunken beggar, Priam Agrivar, outside the Inn of the Crescent Moon. The bounty seekers found two of the thugs, roughed them up, and demanded to know which way Vajra and her companions had gone. Though the thugs hoped for a share of the reward, the bounty seekers killed them once they had received their answer. The bounty seekers tracked the adventurers on the way to Stoner's Needle and ambushed them as they returned. The leader threw a noose around Vajra's neck, the woman tossed a net over Timoth the centaur, and the barbarian caught both Cybriana and Onyx in his arms. However, they missed Priam Agrivar, who had left the group a short time before but saw the attack. The bounty seekers placed Vajra in a cage on a cart and planned to return her to Manshaka and Duum. They intended to sell her companions into slavery, but Priam returned and intercepted the bounty seekers, passing a dagger to Vajra, and launched an ambush. As Priam tackled the barbarian, Vajra cut her way out of her cart, and the companions fought their way free. The warrior woman threatened Timoth before Vajra knocked her out. Onyx throttled the leader with his chain, then stole the key to their manacles. The companions overpowered the bounty seekers and left them tied up in a net, dangling from a tree, before continuing on their way. Members The apparent leader was a male human warrior with a scar and eyepatch over his left eye and long brown hair. He wore a golden-hued breastplate, greaves, cuffs, plumed helm, and leather skirt, (all the armor of a Chessentan warrior). He carried a longsword. Another was a large, red-skinned male human barbarian with long black hair. He wore silver or gold earrings, a red tunic and clothing trimmed with white fur, and a conical helm. He carried a longsword. The other was a human woman with brown skin and long, curly black hair. She also wore a golden-hued breastplate, armor on her arms, and a round helm. Her face was painted red and gold. She fought with net, spear, and round shield. All three were violent and ruthless. Appendix Notes References Category:Mercenary companies Category:Organizations in Manshaka Category:Organizations in Calimshan Category:Organizations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations